Finding 12 Zodiac
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Prequel of 'Yun Family'.. The journey of Ting and Zhen to find the legendary 12 zodiac.. 'the easiest journey ever' said Zhen..
1. Chapter 1

**Finding 12 Zodiac**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Prequel of ****'Yun Family'**

**Characters are taken from **_**Chinese Paladin 3 2009**_**, added characters & **_**Legend of 12 Zodiac 2011**_

**Main characters: ****Prince ****Ting****, Princess Zhen, Xing Hu (tiger), Liang Chen (rooster) & Le Tian (pig)**

**Category: Misc. Misc. TV Shows**

**Genres: Adventure, ****Sci-Fi, Family**

**Notes: **Prequel dari fict 'Yun Family'.. Perjalanan mencari kedua belas zodiak.. Mungkin akan jadi sedikit sekali fict ini karena perjalanan kali ini akan sangat singkat.. Selamat membaca!

**~Kerajaan langit~**

Ting (霆) dan Zhen (珍) adalah anak2 dari raja & ratu langit.. Mereka adalah kakak-beradik.. Hubungan mereka sangat baik.. Mereka pun senang bermain bersama... Raja & ratu langit pun senang karena kedua anaknya sangat rukun...

Suatu hari, saat mereka sedang asik bermain, sang Raja langit memanggil mereka berdua untuk diberi tugas... Muka Zhen langsung cemberut.. Mereka tiba di aula besar dengan wajah murung...

.

Ting + Zhen: "孩儿参见父王。。 (Anak / Kami menghadap Ayahanda..)" *dengan tangan terkepal di dada*

Raja: "嗯。。 (En..)" *mengangguk*

Ting: "父王叫我们，有何事啊？ (Ayahanda memanggil kamu, ada masalah apa?)"

Raja: "我今天叫你们来，是为了重要的任务我想交给你们。。 (Aku hari ini memanggil kalian datang, karena ada tugas penting yang mau diserahkan pada kalian..)"

Zhen: "Tugas apa?"

Raja: "Mencari 12 zodiak legendaris yang hilang di dunia manusia..."

Zhen: "Hah?!" *shock / kaget*

Ting: "Bagaimana mencarinya?"

.

Raja mengayunkan tangannya dan 12 Yao Cha (药叉) & piring giok (Tian Qu Yu Pan) muncul di depan Ting & Zhen... Ting hanya melihati kedua belas Yao Cha dan piring gioknya.. Sedangkan Zhen sudah memegang-megang Yao Cha-nya...

.

Raja: "Masing-masing Yao Cha ini mewakili satu zodiak.. Jika nanti di perjalanan, jika salah satu Yao Cha itu menyala-nyala dan piring giok bergetar-getar, maka ada sebuah zodiak disana... Yao Cha akan dihubungkan denga piring giok saat kalian akan berangkat.. Kalau bisa, selesaikan tugas ini secepatnya.. Karena ini sangat penting.."

Ting: "Fu Wang, bagaimana kita mencari zodiak-nya?"

Raja: "Piring giok akan menunjukkan jalan.. Kalian akan dikirim ke dunia manusia untuk mencari kedua belas zodiak... Tiap-tiap zodiak mempunyai kekuatan sendiri-sendiri... Kalian pasti bisa menemukan semuanya... Setelah bertemu zodiak, mereka akan menyatu dengan Yao Cha di piring giok.."

Zhen: "Oh.. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang saja, Ge (kakak laki-laki).."

Ting: "En (mengangguk).. Ayo.."

Raja: "Tunggu.. Bawalah ini.. Ini adalah jenis kedua belas zodiak.." *memberi sebuah lembaran bergambar dua belas binatang*

Ting: "Baik, Fu Wang.."

.

**Zhen POV~**

'Huuh.. Kenapa sih harus kita yang mencari kedua belas zodiak itu..? Kan ada banyak menteri-menteri atau pekerja-pekerja Fu Wang yang lain... Kenapa harus kita..? Mudah-mudahan saja perjalanan ini mudah & cepat ya...'

**Zhen POV end~**

.

Akhirnya, Ting & Zhen memutuskan untuk berangkat hari itu juga.. Piring giok membawa mereka ke dunia manusia.. Mereka sampai di sebuah kota / desa nggak jelas.. Disana, ada banyak rakyat yang sedang bekerja... Ada juga yang pergi memburu.. Ting & Zhen melihat segerombolan orang sedang mengejar-ngejar seekor harimau yang berlari kencang..

Seketika itu juga, piring giok menyala-nyala dan ada satu Yao Cha yang bersinar... Ting melihati piring giok & Yao Cha yang menyala itu dengan ekspresi bingung.. Harimau itu tertangkap di sebuah jaring besar & meronta-ronta karena kakinya terluka akibat panahan seorang manusia... Zhen tidak tahan dengan perlakuan manusia-manusia itu.. Zhen langsung pergi menghampiri segerombolan orang tersebut...

.

Zhen: "Berhenti kalian semua!" *nada esmosi* #plak

Kepala desa: "Siapa kau? Beraninya menghalangi kami untuk berburu..."

Zhen: "放了它。。 (Lepaskan dia...)" *mencoba untuk bersabar*

Kepala desa: "Melepaskannya? Mana mungkin? Kita dengan susah payah menangkapnya.. Sekarang, kami akan memakannya..."

.

Tidak tahan dengan itu semua, Zhen menggunakan kekuatannya dan membekukan segerombolan orang itu.. Orang-orang di kampung itu melihat dengan ekspresi taku-takut.. Lalu mereka (orang-orang desa) itu mengambil kayu / pentungan.. Mereka berencana untuk memukul siluman (Zhen)... Mereka semua dihajar oleh Ting, sang kakak... Tubuh semua orang, termasuk yang dibekukan Zhen tadi, seketika melemas.. Sang kepala desa dengan ketakutan akhirnya melepaskan harimau tersebut... Harimau itu ikut Ting & Zhen berjalan ke hutan..

.

Zhen: "Terima kasih, Ge.. Sudah melumpuhkan mereka semua.. Hahaha... Mereka semua pantas mendapatkannya..." *tertawa senang*

Ting: "没事。。 (Tidak masalah...)"

.

Sebenarnya dari tadi, Ting selalu memperhatikan piring giok & Yao Cha harimau yang bersinar-sinar... Ting hanya mencurigai bahwa harimau yang mereka tolong itu adalah zodiak-nya... Zhen menunduk & mulai mengelus-elus muka harimau itu.. Anehnya, harimau itu nurut sekali & tidak buas... Entah kenapa Zhen senang sekali dengan binatang itu... Ting hanya bisa melihat keanehan terjadi hari itu...

Tiba-tiba, harimau itu pingsan karena kakinya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah sebenarnya... Tapi Zhen lupa akan hal itu... Seketika, harimau itu tergeletak di tanah.. Zhen melompat karena kaget ke belakang, hampir jatuh pula & ditangkap oleh kakaknya, Ting... Yao Cha yang menyatu dengan piring giok pun terbang keluar dan berhenti bergerak di atas badan harimau itu... Tetap bersinar & mengeluarkan suara nantinya...

.

Yao Cha Harimau: "Bagunlah, Xing Hu (星虎).. Kuberikan kekuatan-ku padamu.. Pergi dan jagalah dunia manusia.. Tugas-mu berat sekarang.. Kau bukanlah seekor binatang buas lagi sekarang.. Keberikan kau wujud sebagai manusia... Kau bisa berubah menjadi harimau kapan saja kau mau.."

.

Sementara Yao Cha harimau itu bersinar-sinar & mengeluarkan suara, harimau yang bernama Xing Hu itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia (pria).. Dia berdiri & memegang Yao Cha yang bersinar-sinar itu... Yao Cha akhirnya berhenti bersinar & menjadi sebuah Yao Cha biasa... Ting & Zhen hanya bisa melongo menatapi kejadian itu...

.

Zhen: "Jadi.. Kau zodiak harimau yah?"

Xing Hu: "Iya... Ternyata aku zodiak harimau..." *masih melihati Yao Cha-nya*

Ting: "Secepat itu kita dapatkan satu zodiak, Zhen?" *bingung alias nggak percaya*

Zhen: "Wah.. Kelihatannya menyenangkan..." *mulai tertarik mencari zodiak*

Xing Hu: "Aku harus pergi..."

Zhen: "Kemana?"

Xing Hu: "药王山。。 (Yao Wang Shan)"

Ting: "Kenapa?"

Xing Hu: "Yao Cha ini memberitahuku untuk pergi kesana & berlatih... Aku mempunyai kelebihan... Jurus pukulan api.. Dan itu harus dikembangkan..."

Zhen: "Menarik... Kalau begitu pergilah.. Berlatihlah yang baik ya, harimau-ku.." *tersenyun imut ala Shan Cai* #plak

Xing Hu: "Berhati-hatilah Pangeran Ting dan Putri Zhen.."

Ting: "Pergilah..."

.

Xing Hu mengangkat Yao Cha harimau-nya dan sinar2 kembali muncul.. Xing Hu dibawa pergi olehnya & meninggalkan Ting + Zhen disitu...

.

Zhen: "Cukup menarik... Aku akan senang sekali jika perjalanan ini cepat begini... Hahaha"

Ting: "Ayo lanjutkan..."

Zhen: "好啊。。 (Baik..)"

.

Pangeran Ting + Putri Zhen segera pergi dari tempat itu & berjalan menusuri hutan tersebut... Mereka melihat seekor ayam yang sekarat akibat jebakan yang dibuat manusia untuk menangkapnya... Ting + Zhen segera menghampirinya...

.

Zhen: "Kenapa para manusia ini jahat sekali sih pada binatang2 ini... Kasihan tau..." *mencoba melepaskan jebakan itu dari sang ayam*

Ting: "Untung tidak ada orang disini... Ayo obati dia..."

.

Ting + Zhen tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada Yao Cha yang bersinar-sinar... Yao Cha itu keluar dengan cepat & bersinar-sinar di atas ayam tersebut... Ting + Zhen segera mundur...

.

Zhen: "不会吧，哥。。 (Tidak mungkin kan Ge...)" *ekspresi tak percaya*

Ting: "厉害。。 (Hebat...)"

Yao Cha Ayam: "Bangunlah Liang Chen (良辰)... Kuberikan kekuatan-ku padamu.. Pergi dan jagalah dunia manusia.. Tugas-mu berat sekarang.. Kau bukanlah seekor binatang kecil lagi sekarang.. Keberikan kau wujud sebagai manusia... Kau bisa berubah menjadi ayam kapan saja kau mau..."

.

Seketika, ayam hutan yang bernama Liang Chen itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia (gadis).. Dia berdiri & memegang Yao Cha yang bersinar-sinar itu... Yao Cha akhirnya berhenti bersinar & menjadi sebuah Yao Cha biasa... Ting & Zhen sangat senang dengan hal itu...

.

Zhen: "Ternyata kau zodiak ayam ya?" *senang*

Liang Chen: "是的。。真的没想到阿。。 (Iya... Benar2 tidak menyangka...)"

Ting: "Sekarang, pergilah ke Yao Wang Shan..."

Liang Chen: "Iya.. Aku akan melatih kekuatan imajinasi-ku di Yao Wang Shan.. Pangeran + Putri harap jaga diri.." *mengepalkan tangan di dada*

Zhen: "嗯。。 (En..)" *mengangguk*

.

Liang Chen melakukan hal yang sama seperti Xing Hu tadi.. Mengangkat Yao Cha-nya dan menghilang dibawa oleh sinar-sinar Yao Cha tersebut... Ting + Zhen sangat senang & berencana untuk mencari tempat beristirahat... Mereka membuat ranjang dengan tali seperti yang ada di ROTCH... Mereka tidur diatas tali itu seperti Xiao Long Nv! Hari telah malam.. Waktunya tidur~

**~Keesokan harinya~**

Ting + Zhen mencari-cari makanan di hutan itu... Setelah berputar-putar agak lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan seekor babi yang gemuk! Zhen dengan tangkas-nya menangkap babi itu & berencana memotong-nya... Ia sudah tidak tahan!

.

Zhen: "Ge.. Minta pisau..." *sambil memegangi babi yang terus bergerak itu*

Ting: "Apa bedanya kau dengan orang2 yang menangkap harimau kemarin, hah?" *menunjukkan tampang wibawa-nya*

Zhen: "Sudahlah, Ge.. Bukan saatnya untuk pidato kayak Fu Wang tentang hal2 seperti itu... Aku malas mendengarnya..." *menatap dengan pandangan sinis*

Ting: "Terserah..." *menyihir kayu kecil menjadi pisau & melemparkan-nya ke Zhen*

Zhen: "Gitu dong..." *menangkap pisau-nya (bagian besinya) dengan 2 jari saja*

.

Zhen memotong daging babi di bagian kaki-nya.. Ia hanya mengambil sedikit daging untuk dimakan, tidak memotong seluruh kakinya... Tampak lubang (kroak) di salah satu kaki babi itu... Babi itu tergeletak di tanah seperti sekarat.. Tapi sebenarnya, babi itu tidak kenapa-napa, hanya sedikit kesakitan...

.

Zhen: "Ge... Mau?" *sudah menyulap daging-nya menjadi makanan enak*

Ting: "Tentu mau.. Kau pikir kau saja yang lapar, hah?" *menyambar piring makanan yang dibawa Zhen*

Zhen: "Hahaha... Kau juga ikut makan aja loh..."

.

Mereka sibuk makan & tertawa-tawa & bercanda... Saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat paling berharga bagi mereka berdua... Piring giok mereka taruh di bawah pohon besar tempat tadi Ting menemukan kayu kecil... Tanpa Ting + Zhen sadari, ternyata ada Yao Cha yang menyala-nyala... Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah Yao Cha terbang ke atas babi itu dan bersinar-sinar... Ting + Zhen berhenti makan mereka dan melihati itu...

.

Yao Cha Babi: "Bangunlah, Le Tian (乐天)... Kuberikan kekuatan-ku padamu.. Pergi dan jagalah dunia manusia.. Tugas-mu berat sekarang.. Kau bukanlah seekor binatang kecil lagi sekarang.. Keberikan kau wujud sebagai manusia... Kau bisa berubah menjadi babi kapan saja kau mau..."

.

Ting & Zhen hanya bisa terus-terusan menelan ludah mereka... Seekor babi menjadi seorang manusia (pria).. Lubang (kroak) di kaki babi / orang itu pun hilang karena tumbuh daging baru... Zhen hanya bisa melongo melihat itu...

.

Ting: "Jadi, daging-mu bisa tumbuh lagi?" *agak takut2*

Le Tian: "Seperti begitulah..."

Zhen: "Maaf.. Tadi aku tidak bermaksud untuk.. Aku hanya sedikit lapar.." *tergagap*

Le Tian: "Tidak apa-apa.. Toh Putri Zhen punya kesusahan sendiri... Lagian, daging-ku masih bisa tumbuh..."

Ting: "Jadi, kau ingin pergi ke Yao Wang Shan?"

Le Tian: "Yah.. Untuk berlatih perisai-ku disana..."

Zhen: "Perjalanan kali ini akan sangat cepat sekali... Hahaha..." *tertawa senang*

Le Tian: "Baiklah... Pangeran Ting & Putri Zhen, jaga diri kalian baik-baik... Le Tian pergi dulu..."

Ting: "嗯，去吧。。 (En.. Pergilah..)" *mengangguk*

.

Le Tian melakukan hal yang sama seperti 2 zodiak yang kemarin... Ia menghilang dibawah sinar2 Yao Cha tersebut... Ting & Zhen melanjutkan makan mereka lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka...

Viona: Selesai dulu yah untuk chapter 1 ini! Sudah ketemu berapa zodiak yah? 3 bukan? Baiklah! Tunggu untuk chapter 2-nya yah! Bye bye!

Para readers sekalian: Tanya2 sendiri, jawab2 sendiri.. Author edan #plak

**Next on: Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding 12 Zodiac**

**Chapter 2**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Prequel of ****'Yun Family'**

**Characters are taken from **_**Chinese Paladin 3 2009**_**, added characters & **_**Legend of 12 Zodiac 2011**_

**Main characters: ****Prince ****Ting****, Princess Zhen, ****Lan Yan**** (****monkey****), ****Mi Jun Fei**** (****rat****) & ****Xue Lian**** (****rabbit****)**

**Category: Misc. Misc. TV Shows**

**Genres: Adventure, ****Sci-Fi, Family, Comedy**

**Notes: **Chap 2-nya sudah jadi! Dibutuhkan tenaga ekstra loh untuk menyelesaikan banyak fict dalam waktu singkat -_-" #plak | author akan mencoba untuk kembali ke cara mengetik author yang dulu (?) karena sudah diprotes sama adik author yang satu itu.. *ngelirik seseorang* #slap | Selamat membaca!

Ting & Zhen berjalan memutari hutan.. Mereka melihat-lihat pemandangan yang indah di dunia manusia itu.. "Fu Wang sepertinya tidak salah memberikan kita tugas ini.. Haha.." kata Zhen. "Huh.. Sekarang baru tahukan bahwa Fu Wang itu tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan" kata Ting. #plak | "Yah yah yah.." kata Zhen saat membuang muka (?)..

Ting & Zhen bersenang-senang didalam hutan.. Sampai, Zhen melihat seekor monyet yang sedang bergelantungan diatas pohon besar.. Monyet itu sedang melihati piring giok yang berada di belakang Ting.. Sang monyet ingin mencuri-nya.. Saat ia hendak melompat dari atas pohon, ternyata dahan yang ia ingin lompati itu tidak kuat lalu patah.. Sang monyet terjatuh dari atas pohon berketinggian 4 meter.. Ting yang melihat itu segera memberi Zhen piring giok-nya dan berlari & melompat untuk menangkap monyet itu.. Sang Pangeran Ting berhasil menangkap monyet itu dengan kedua tangan-nya.. Zhen yang melihat itu turut lega..

Ting menaruh monyet itu ditanah.. Ia dan Zhen ikut duduk.. Ting berkata sambil mengelus-elus kepala monyet itu, "Monyet nakal.. Aneh-aneh saja tingkahnya.." Zhen melanjutkan sambil tertawa kecil, "_By the way_, kau juga nakal sekali waktu kecil Ge.." Sang Ting yang mendengar itu langsung memasang ekspresi sebal.. #plak | Zhen semakin keras tertawanya.. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi sebuah Yao Cha tengah menyala-nyala..

Monyet yang sudah bebas dari tangan Ting itu segera menyambar piring giok yang dipegang Zhen.. Monyet itu melompat dengan cepat.. Saat Ting dan Zhen hendak mengejarnya, tiba-tiba monyet itu berhenti karena ada sebuah Yao Cha yang berputar-putar diatas monyet itu.. Yap, Yao Cha itu tidak lain adalah Yao Cha Monyet.. Ia mengeluarkan suara..

.

Yao Cha Monyet: "Sadarlah, Lan Yan (蓝颜)... Kuberikan kekuatan-ku padamu.. Pergi dan jagalah dunia manusia.. Tugas-mu berat sekarang.. Kau bukanlah seekor binatang kecil lagi.. Keberikan kau wujud sebagai manusia... Kau bisa berubah menjadi monyet kapan saja kau mau..."

.

Piring giok-nya tergeletak di tanah dan monyet itu berubah menjadi seorang pria.. Namanya Lan Yan; ia adalah zodiak monyet.. Setelah ia memegang Yao Cha-nya, ia mengembalikan piring giok yang ia ambil pada yang punya..

.

Lan Yan: "Maafkan aku, pangeran Ting dan putri Zhen atas kelancangan-ku.." *menyerahkan piring giok-nya pada putri Zhen*

Ting: "Oh ya tidak apa-apa.."

Lan Yan: "Aku harus pergi.. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik.. Selamat tinggal.."

Zhen: "Selamat berlatih.."

.

Lan Yan menghilang ke Yao Wang Shan berkat sinar2 Yao Cha yang membawanya.. Ting & Zhen berjalan terus sampai mereka melihat sebuah desa.. Ting & Zhen melihat orang-orang di desa itu sedang memasang perangkap.. Sepertinya perangkap untuk tikus..

**~Malam hari di desa itu~**

Ting & Zhen tidak menginap di penginapan.. Mereka tidur diatas tali seperti biasa.. Mereka entah kenapa belum bisa tidur sampai larut.. Ketika Ting & Zhen sedang tiduran diatas tali itu (jam 2 pagi), Ting tiba-tiba melihat sebuah lubang kecil yang ditutup kayu.. Kayu yang menutupi lubang itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke kanan..

Ting memberitahu adiknya tentang itu.. Zhen juga mulai melihati lubang kecil itu.. Sekarang, kayu yang menutupi lubang kecil itu sudah tergeser sekali sampai ke kanan lubang.. Ting & Zhen terheran.. Lalu, ada seekor tikus kecil yang keluar dari lubang tersebut.. Ting segera melompat turun dari tali yang ditiduri-nya dan menangkap tikus itu.. Ia memegang ekor panjang tikus itu.. #plak

.

Ting: "Ah.. Tikus kecil yang pintar.. Bagaimana caramu menggeser kayu itu, hah?" *menggoyang-goyangkan tikus itu*

Zhen: "Iuh.. Jorok kau.. Itu kan hanya tikus biasa..." *anti tikus* #plak

Ting: "Menurutmu dia tikus biasa kah? Kayu yang tadi ia geser itu tidak seringan yang kau bayangkan loh.. Tidak ringan jika tikus yang beraksi.."

*Zhen tercengang sebentar dan berpikir sejenak*

Zhen: "Iya juga sih.." #gubrak

Ting: "Maka dari itu aku ingin bertanya..."

Zhen: "Bertanya pada?" *masih gak mudeng*

Ting: "Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang melakukan?" *menatap tikus itu*

*Zhen memasang ekspresi tak percaya*

Zhen: "Kau tak mungkin ingin bertanya pada binatang yang tidak bisa bahasa manusia itu kan?" #plak

Ting: "Itu dia..." #gubrak

*Zhen speechless melihat kakak-nya yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran-nya* #plak

.

Tiba-tiba tikus yang digoyang-goyangkan oleh Ting ternyata menggigit jari Ting.. Ting segera melepaskan tikus itu.. Tikus itu segera kabur (?).. Zhen segera membekukan tikus yang tengah berlari itu.. Ia juga melompat turun dari tali yang diduduki.. Zhen langsung menghampiri kakak-nya yang terluka sedikit di jarinya.. Sebuah Yao Cha yang sedang tidak diperhatikan menyala-nyala...

.

Zhen: "Ge, tidak apa-apa kan?" *menyembuhkan jari Ting*

Ting: "Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya kaget saja.. Tikus yang pintar.. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.." #gubrak

Zhen: "Masih dipuji pintar.." #plak

.

Yao Cha yang menyala-nyala itu sekarang berputar-putar diatas tubuh tikus yang sedang membeku itu.. Ting & Zhen melihati tikus dan Yao Cha itu.. Yao Cha mulai bersuara..

.

Yao Cha tikus: "Bangunlah, Mi Jun Fei (米俊非)... Kuberikan kekuatan-ku padamu.. Pergi dan jagalah dunia manusia.. Tugas-mu berat sekarang.. Kau bukanlah seekor binatang kecil lagi.. Keberikan kau wujud sebagai manusia... Kau bisa berubah menjadi tikus kapan saja kau mau..."

.

Ting & zhen masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari tikus beku yang lama-lama menjadi orang (pria) itu.. Setelah tikus itu 100% berubah wujud menjadi manusia, ia mengambil Yao Cha-nya dan menghampiri Ting..

.

Mi Jun Fei: "Maaf atas kelancangan-ku, pangeran Ting.."

Ting: "Oh.. Ah.. Tidak apa-apa, tikus pintar..."

Zhen: "Jieh..." #plak

Mi Jun Fei: "Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku pamit dulu..."

Ting: "Tunggu! Tolong beritahu aku sesuatu.." #plak

*Zhen kembali keatas tali dan tidur* #plak

Mi Jun Fei: "Apa?"

Ting: "Bagaimana caramu membuka lubang itu?"

Mi Jun Fei: "Ah.. Itu.. Aku minta tolong temanku yang lebih kuat.." #gubrak

Ting: "Ealah..."

Mi Jun Fei: "Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tinggal.. Jaga diri kalian..."

*Ting mengangguk*

.

Mi Jun Fei sang zodiak tikus dibawa pergi ke Yao Wang Shan oleh Yao Cha'nya.. Ting naik keatas tali dan tidur.. Zhen sudah sedari tadi terlelap.. #plak

**~Pagi harinya~**

Mereka berdua (Ting & Zhen) masih berada di desa.. Mereka berjalan-jalan memutari jalan & melihat ramainya dunia manusia.. Mereka terpaku melihati sebuah kerumunan.. Kerumunan itu sedang menangkap dan ingin menyate kelinci putih yang lucu..

Ting segera menggunakan kekuatan'nya untuk menarik kelinci malang itu.. Kelinci yang sekarang sudah mendarat dengan aman (?) ke tangan Ting itu sekarat.. Para warga desa mengamuk.. Tentu saja Zhen yang beraksi kali ini.. Ia membuat semua orang itu pingsan seketika.. Ting yang biasanya langsung mengomeli adiknya yang berbuat sembarangan, pagi itu tidak marah.. Karena ia memang juga tidak suka melihat itu.. Jika Ting sudah turun tangan untuk menyelamatkan / mengambil sesuatu yang kasihan, Zhen sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.. Zhen tidak membunuh, melainkan membuat orang2 yang membuat Ting begitu pingsan atau tidak sadar diri..

Ting & Zhen membawa kelinci malang itu ke sebuah paviliun sepi.. Ting mencoba mengobatinya, tapi tidak bisa.. Kelinci itu sudah kehilangan banyak darah.. Mereka berdua yang sedang perhatikan kelinci itu, tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah Yao Cha yang menyala-nyala..

.

Yao Cha Kelinci: "Bangunlah, Xue Lian (雪怜)... Kuberikan kekuatan-ku padamu.. Pergi dan jagalah dunia manusia.. Tugas-mu berat sekarang.. Kau bukanlah seekor binatang kecil lagi.. Keberikan kau wujud sebagai manusia... Kau bisa berubah menjadi kelinci kapan saja kau mau..."

.

Yao Cha itu terbang, bersinar & berputar-putar diatas tubuh kelinci itu.. Ting & Zhen segera mundur untuk melihat perubahan.. Dan betul, kelinci itu berubah menjadi manusia (wanita).. Ia sudah sehat dan mengambil Yao Cha-nya..

.

Xue Lian: "Terima kasih Pangeran Ting & Putri Zhen yang sudah bersedia menolong-ku.. Budi kalian tidak akan pernah kulupakan.."

Ting: "ah.. Jangan sungkan.. Tidak masalah.." *menggaruk kepala bagian belakang'nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sedikitpun* #plak

*Zhen cekikikan sendiri*

Zhen: "Hebat sekali yah para zodiak ini.."

Xue Lian: "Karena itulah kami dipanggil untuk menjaga dunia manusia.." *tersenyum manis*

Ting: "Yap.. Betul katamu.."

Xue Lian: "Sudah tidak pagi.. Aku pamit dulu yah.. Sampai jumpa... Jaga diri kalian.."

Zhen: "Pergilah..." *tersenyum*

.

Xue Lian mengangkat Yao Cha-nya dan ia dibawa pergi oleh sinar2 Yao Cha tersebut.. Ia pergi berkumpul dengan 5 zodiak yang lain di Yao Wang Shan.. Baru beberapa hari, mereka sudah menemukan 6 zodiak..

.

Zhen: "Perjalanan kali ini sepertinya sangatlah singkat.."

Ting: "Apa Fu Wang sengaja mengaturkan ini untuk kita?"

Zhen: "Entahlah.. Apapun itu, aku senang..." *tersenyum bahagia*

*Ting juga tersenyum bahagia*

Viona: Chapter 2-nya segini dulu yah semua! Fict2 lain juga harus diselesaikan #gubrak | Target minggu ini: per hari minimal update 2 chapter atau lebih ;)

**Next on: Chapter 3**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
